Teen Titans: A Titan Gone Bad
by The Hellraiser
Summary: Cy, Robin, and Starfire leave for a vacation, leaving Raven and Beast Boy to protect the city. Meanwhile, Slade has created a new plan to destroy the titans, which includes possessing one of the two remaining titans. Couplings: Raven x Beast Boy
1. Default Chapter

Teen Titans: A Titan Gone Bad 

"C'mon Rae," Beast Boy begged, shoving the same plate of tofu burger in front of the dark girl's face. She examined the platter with must disgust shining in her eyes and looked up at the green shape shifter before her. His olive colored sparkling eyes grew wide as a frown crossed his face, a face that Raven could easily resist. She threw him a glare that sent Beast Boy taking a few steps back. "No," she replied, annoyance already consuming her monotonic voice.

A gray storm cloud magically appeared over the green lad's head; little raindrops left their marks all over his hair.

All his teen years he spent trying to make his gloomy teammate laugh, but never succeeded. Every time he cracked a joke she would ignore it or push it aside. It either made him feel depressed or angry, or possibly both. He tried to contain his frustration with the gloomy girl inside. She was too beautiful to yell at. At least that's what he thought.

But he also knew that she couldn't howl with laughter or crack a single smile. He wished she could. All he wanted to see in life was Raven's pretty smile.

She shoved the platter back at him. "There's no way I'm gonna eat this," she said, "And 'The Face' is getting old, Beast Boy. Very old." Rage suddenly consumed him in a wave of feeling. He tried to restrain it for fear of spilling the beans and revealing his deepest, darkest secret to her. He shoved the plate back at her.

"C'mon. Just one taste."

"No!"

"Y'know you want to."

The dark teen threw him yet another dangerous glare. Not a good sign. Beast Boy knew that but went on pushing his luck anyway. "C'mon Rae. Just try it. Please?" the green lad spoke with a pleading tone, "I'll stop bugging you if you try." Raven rolled her eyes and snatched the tofu burger from her teammate's hands. "Fine. If it'll get you off my back," she spoke and stuffed the burger inside her mouth. It tasted like any other burger, except a bit spicier.

'The taste isn't too bad,' Raven thought, taking a bite and chewing it. The warm, steamy goodness of the burger warmed her up in an instant. She sat the burger down. Beast Boy smiled.

"So," he began, joy, excitement and happiness already filling him up, "How was it?" Raven looked at the green lad and exhaled a sigh.

"It was-"

The sound of the kitchen door opening interrupted her. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stepped into the room. They carried some luggage and suitcases in their hands. Both Raven and Beast Boy wondered where they were heading. "Robbie, Star, and I are going to Long Beach," Cyborg spoke up, showing the two 3 plane tickets. Beast Boy stepped closer to the trio.

"What about us?" he questioned, pointing to him and the goth girl. Robin placed a hand on the back of his neck. "You 2 are gonna stay here and protect the city from any type of danger," The Boy Wonder quickly responded. Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other, then turned their attention back to the trio. Starfire grinned at the confused and bewildered titans.

"Do not worry friends!" she chimed in, happy as usual, "We will be back in a few Earth days!" Without another word spoken, the three eager titans left, leaving the two remaining teammates to gape after them.

'Great,' Beast Boy thought, still staring at the closed kitchen door, 'Now I'm gonna be stuck with Ms. Darkness for who knows how long.' Within a few seconds his attention was back at the gloomy girl who, in turn, stared back at him with a blank expression.

"So," Beast Boy began, hoping to spark a conversation between them, "Do ya wanna play 'Super Ninja Fury' with me?" As if not hearing a word he said, Raven got up and walked out the door. Beast Boy, a little shocked by this reaction he received, ran after her.

"C'mon Rae! Just one level!"

He managed to stop her in her tracks and catch the dark female's attention.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why would I want to play a pointless videogame with you?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm...because it's fun?"

Raven let out a low growl and resumed strolling towards her dark, dim room. Beast Boy slowly became the form of a dog, curled himself on the couch, and cried sadly as loneliness quickly consumed him.

The darkness of the room welcomed Raven as she stepped inside. As the dim room cast a shadow upon her body, she pulled out a diary. The diary was brown and very middle-aged looking. The metal corners made it look even more ancient.

The dark teen fished out a pen and began writing.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today was yet another unimportant, pointless day. Beast Boy tried to feed me one of his tofu burgers. Wasn't too bad. Also tried to get me to play 'Super Ninja Fury'. That idiot. When will he ever learn?_"

The dark girl slammed the book shut and plopped upon her soft, round bed. She suddenly felt pity for leaving the green shape shifter behind. She thought of going downstairs, thought of playing the game with him. "I'm not going back down and asking him that," Raven whispered to herself. But it was no use. The feeling of guilt was already gnawing at her. She exhaled a long sigh and finally made her decision. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

The ninjas drew out their long, metal bows and heavy swords, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Their masks that concealed their faces (except the eyes) were the color of blood. Sleeveless shirts consumed their entire mid-section; a rope-like belt was fastened tightly around their waist in order to get a firm grip on their matching, baggy pants. The army of ninjas attacked, their weapons at the ready.

Luckily Beast Boy was prepared. "Okay Beast Boy," he whispered under his breath, "How 'bout a Lion style attack!"

The green teen immediately focused on the lion's appearance; every hair, every claw, every curve. His body soon took the shape of one as the attacking ninjas were still high in the air.

The man-eating beast let out a battle roar and lunged into the air. His claws protruded out of the four gigantic cat paws; his sharp-as-a-sword fangs shone brilliantly in the light. The inevitable feeling of fear quickly enveloped the ninjas like a tidal wave.

The king of beasts tackled the group. The victory words "High Score" zoomed across the humungous TV screen. Beast Boy leapt from the couch; pride and joy engulfed his heart.

"YES!!!!!! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! You won! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

"So," said a cold voice from the darkness, "I assume you got the 'High Score'? The green teen turned around only to find Raven sanding behind him. Color was sent to his cheeks as he smiled nervously. Seeing him like this always filled the gloomy goth with pleasure. Heck, anytime he was near her always gave her pleasure.

Beast Boy's mind began to race from passing thought to passing thought. Something struck him without warning.

"Hey Rae?"

"What?"

"Wanna play 'Super Ninja Fury' with me?"

Raven took a moment to think.

"Sure."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. He ran over to the game counsel, inserted the game, and handed his dark teammate an extra controller.

Slade plopped into his black leather chair as he watched the two play. The wheels in his malicious mind began to turn; an idea was forming. An idea to destroy the Teen Titans. The mission he had always failed at. But with two titans protecting the city, his mission would be much easier. "Mr. Slade," said the headmistress of the well-known H.I.V.E. academy as she came in, "I have brought you a new agent."

Slade got to his feet.

"Perfect timing. I was just thinking up a plot."

A dark figure approached the masked villain. His shoulder length brown hair brushed against his shoulders, his blue eyes were as cold as ice. He wore a black, baggy top with a chain necklace and a pair of blue jeans.

"His name is Cedric and he possesses an amazing ability. He is also an expert at creating machines and microscopic probes. Please show off your ability Cedric."

Cedric gave the headmistress a smirk. His once blue eyes became a fiery yellow; solar power dissolved into them. 'Just like a former apprentice of mine,' Slade thought, Terra passing through his mind. Lasers were shooting from Cedric's eyes; it's heat and power melting almost everything in its path.

Slade liked what he was seeing; he also took a liking to the teen creating the power. "So, Mr. Slade," the headmistress spoke up, "What do you think?"

"Cedric is skilled. But he does lack control," Slade relied, blocking one of Cedric's lasers with his armored arm.

"But that's no problem. I can teach him."

The headmistress nodded and exited the room. Slade turned to his new apprentice. "You've mastered machinery," Slade said, looking Cedric straight in the eye.

"Yes master. Machinery is my favorite thing."

Slade looked like he was deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" Cedric asked.

"I want you to create a microscopic probe. Not just an ordinary one. A special one. One that will help me destroy the Teen Titans."

"Good night Rae," Beast Boy said, taking off to his room. Everything was tranquil. Nothing for the green lad to get suspicious about. He inhaled gently and plopped onto his bed; he pulled the warm covers over him. He closed his exhausted eyes. Sleep soon swept over him.

(BB's dream)

"Wake up B.B."

The green teen released a tremendous yawn as he gained consciousness. The room around him didn't look like his room at all; the darkness of the room sent a chill up his spinal cord.

He felt someone else's hand on top of his. He quickly turned around to see Raven in bed with him. The green lad received a shock once he laid eyes on the dark girl. She was not wearing normal pajamas; she was wearing pink underwear with a matching bra.

Raven pulled the covers off and got out of bed; Beast Boy followed suit.

"Y'know Raven, there's something I wanna tell you."

He strolled over to the goth, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

Beast Boy held his pillow closer to him, creating kissing noises as he did. Cedric slowly approached the sleeping, unsuspecting titan. The green teen's sensitive hearing picked up the gentle footsteps and pulled him awake. "Hey!" the shape shifter shouted as he tried to transform. But it was too late.

Cedric drew out a tranquilizer gun and aimed. Fear crossed the green lad's face as Slade's apprentice fired and a dart inserted itself in his green skin.

The gunshot echoed throughout the entire tower; pots and pans were banging against each other. Raven's eyes shot open as soon as the sound reached her ears. She threw off the covers and ran downstairs. 'They deactivated the tower's security system,' she thought to herself, now at a sprint.

A yellow blast came out of nowhere and went for the goth. Raven swayed to the left and dodged the blast with ease. Cedric scowled. Raven's hands soon became enveloped in black magic; an extra washing machine flew towards Slade's apprentice.

For his own protection, Cedric fired another laser. The two objects collided and caused a great explosion in Titans Tower. A cluster of lasers followed after that. Raven dodged them with even more ease. "Damn. I need to learn how to control this power," Cedric whispered to nobody but himself. Beast Boy began to snore loudly.

Cedric stared at the dark teen again, his eyes powering up for the millionth time. He released the blast. Raven tried to dodge the blast again, but the blast was too fast for her. The laser collided with the dark girl's torso; the teen fell to the ground. The background was slowly becoming black. Cedric finally came out of the darkness, still dragging an unconscious Beast Boy. That was the last Raven saw for her consciousness had slipped out and she fell into darkness.

**A/N: Super Ninja Fury is an online videogame in the Teen Titans Go! Comics. Please review. Your reviews help me a lot. Thanks! **


	2. Thoughts of a Green Titan

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School sucks.

The sight of the world began to return to Beast Boy 's eyes. The twinkling stars in the night sky zoomed past him. Was it he that was moving or was it the stars? The smooth but dirty sidewalk told him all he needed to know. But who was causing him to slide was still in question. He turned his head and let out a monkey cry of surprise.

"You again!?!"

A smirk crossed Cedric's face.

"Well look who's up. Mr. Shape Shifter. Too bad the dart's effect is only temporary."

A growl burst out of Beast Boy. The vision of a jaguar came into his mind and he immediately focused all his energy as his body took form. Cedric's eyes began to power up. The giant wild cat let out a humungous battle roar.

"Should I reactivate the dart Mr. Slade?" the headmistress asked, stepping into the room once again. Slade turned his leather chair around.

"No. I expected Beast Boy to awaken some time. Besides, it's all part of my plan."

The headmistress cocked and eyebrow. "You see, headmistress," Slade said, getting out of his chair, "Beast Boy's anger feeds the microscopic probe inserted inside him. When the probe is full, that's when it'll start to beep. I take control, eliminate the remaining titan, and then rule the entire city."

"Is that the best you can do!?!" Cedric shouted as he dodged the green lad's claws and fired a laser. The yellow beam zoomed past the jaguar's left ear; it's tail began to sway back and forth. He lunged into the air, his paws and teeth at the ready. Cedric, calm and collected as usual, let out a sigh of boredom and pulled out a bo stick.

He twirled the stick in his hand and, as a finishing move, swung at the cat before him. The stinging pain of the bo stick colliding with the top of the jaguar's head was excruciating but not enough to knock him unconscious. He let out a roar of agony. A malicious laugh escaped Cedric's mouth; his hands were cocked high in the cold air.

His shoulder length hair became tangled in knots; clusters of it were also jutting out, making the teen look like a mad scientist. Beast Boy's anger shot up to the surface; an evil glint shone in his eyes. He began to snarl uncontrollably; drool was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

The jaguar's claws protruded from the substantial paws. His ears were laid back and his tail continued to sway. The creature lunged again, slashing and slicing thin air as he did. The wind whipped his face as he flew towards the laughing Cedric. An unspeakable pain crossed the teen's chest; he looked down to see 4 fresh wounds marked there, blood running down each.

"You'll pay for that!" he spat, waving his bo stick wildly in the air. The creature dodged every single blow with ease and lacerated Slade's apprentice across the face. Cedric's hand shot up and immediately covered the fresh wound. Blood leached down the gaps that separated the fingers.

Slade stared at the screen in deep satisfaction.

"Good. My plan is working quite well."

"Are you absolutely sure that the dart does not need to be reactivated, Mr. Slade? It would stop him from-"

"Yes. I am affirmative."

Slade's one roving eye gazed at the headmistress beside him.

"He should be growing fatigue by now. The microscopic probe is halfway full. And when it is half full, it makes the carrier exhausted."

The headmistress gave a nod of understanding.

The view began to fade in and out. Exhaustion crept through his body. Cedric saw these signs and smiled.

"The time has arrived at last."

He placed his bo stick in his right jean pocket.

"Nobody can defeat Slade and I! Nobody!"

The jaguar's body fell to the cement.

The darkness around him was pitch black; he couldn't see anything, not even his own hands which were right in front of him. "C'mon night vision!" he shouted, his teeth clenched tightly together, "Pick up!" A moment of silence followed. Nothing happened. It was like his night vision was gone, wasted, nothing but a fond memory.

The green lad, hands concealing his face, shoulders slumped, began to cry. His ears hung low as the soles of his shoes met one another. It wasn't easy being green, especially with shape shifting abilities and night vision. People of different classes always mocked him and yelled out insults like, "Freak! You don't belong in the Teen Titans! You belong in a garbage dump!" as he passed by.

That was enough to put him in desolation. That and the death of his parents. The only two people in the world to treat the disease he had and will always carry. Sakutia. The disease that made him who he was. The disease that made him Beast Boy.

But was he satisfied with who he was? The answer was anonymous to him. There were some positives and negatives to it, but he still couldn't decide. Was he a monster, locked away in a cage waiting to be released, or was he a human, cursed with the power of animals for all eternity?

Either way still didn't satisfy him. To the green lad, they both pointed down the same path. Down the path to feeling inadequate.

Now he, sitting on a smooth, flat rock, knew how Raven felt. He heard a click; a click that made him realize that there actually _was_ a connection between him and the dark girl. He could feel it; its presence working its way around him.

A scream echoed throughout the place. Beast Boy, intrigued to find out where it came from, scrambled to his feet and started walking, leaving his thoughts behind.

The shriek came again, this time a little louder. Beast Boy continually felt his way through the passage. The shriek seemed a bit familiar to him, like somebody he knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. A gorilla cry came, followed by another scream. The shape shifter's walk had now become a run. His ambition to rescue the damsel in distress was overflowing. Each step he took felt like a few years.

He breathing was now uncontrollable and his destination became visible. Beast Boy slowed to a halt; he finally reached his destination. The green teen stared wide-eyed at the scene displayed before him. A monstrous green gorilla, about 40 feet tall, grasped a gloomy looking teenage girl in its hands.

The girl reminded him of Raven; same violet hair, same blue eyes, and same pale skin. In fact, it _was_ her. The worst had suddenly struck Beast Boy; he realized that _he_ was the gigantic beast. Raven gave one last shriek before disappearing inside the gorilla's mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Beast Boy huffed and puffed, looking around the unfamiliar room he was in.

"You're awake. Good."

The green lad's eyes narrowed; he knew that Slade had something to do with this. "Come on out and face me! You coward!" he shouted, banging his hands against the walls of a giant test tube.

"Very well."

Slade stepped out of the darkness. Beast Boy scowled. The probe in his bloodstream was almost full.

"A little more anger should do it."

"WHAT ANGER!?!"

The probe inserted in his bloodstream began to beep. The changeling's eyes turned into a fiery red; he let out a few growls. Drool trickled down his cheeks. Slade chuckled.

"Your anger."


	3. Thoughts of a Mysterious Titan

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've not been in the writing mood for a while and have also been sick for a few days. Here's the new chapter. I hope you really enjoy!

Here are a few things I wanted to say before I actually start:

Change-Of-Heart2: Thanks so much for all the encouragement you gave me. I really appreciate it. Thanks for being a wonderful friend!

Warprince: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters. It makes me feel so good! And can you please try to say something else other than "cool chapter. Can't wait to read the next one! (Update soon Plz)"? I'm not trying to sound mean or anything (I apologize if I do), but I'd like to hear something else come out of you for a change.

SARA: Dang! Thanks for all those awesome reviews you sent!

Raven A. Star: Thank you for also supporting me and reading most of my stories.

SageOfStory: Thanks for being an awesome buddy of mine!

This recent chapter is dedicated to all of the people listed above.

* * *

The background soon faded into nothing. It was as dark as a power outage. Raven couldn't see a thing, not even her own hands. The air surrounding her smelled heavily of smoke; it's rancid aroma circulating around her. The gloomy girl inhaled a breath and suddenly began to have a coughing fit.

Raven immediately concealed her mouth; the gray, heavy smoke began to sting her eyes. The smoke became undeniably heavier with each passing second. More of the smoke piled into the dark room; more followed subsequently. The coughing now became a cluster of huge gasps for breath.

Raven's chest moved rapidly in and out. The smoky fog was suffocating the life out of her. The dark teen thrust her left hand out; her right hand still concealing her mouth.

"Azar !"

Translucent black magic made its way across her outstretched hand. A dark force field formed around and over her skinny body, protecting every inch of flesh she owned. Her blue eyes became flaming white conflagrations; her glorious blue cloak fluttered restlessly behind her.

The smoke in the smoke-infested place started to consume the translucent black bubble. The bubble soon became invisible to the human eye. Raven's arm quivered freely; her eyes began to narrow due to extreme concentration. She lowered her head, struggling sounds escaping her lips.

This was how she felt about her life. It was nothing but struggles; struggles to survive, struggles to suppress her emotions. All her life she would be cursed with the power of darkness; cursed to be the very offspring of the devil himself.

Over time the darkness had become a part of her existence. That was the reason why she desired to live another life as somebody other than herself. But she never chose to live this atrocious life she was tied to, it was chosen by none other than her demonic father.

It was his fault as to why she was suffering. He had bestowed this inevitable curse upon her when she was born into the world. A curse in which she had to deal with for all eternity unless he was defeated. The dark teen sometimes felt buried rage directed towards her father.

The feeling was too weak to activate her powers but strong enough to ignite a flame inside her. The unavoidable craving for her father's demise now grew intense. If only she had owned a different father. With a dissimilar father, she'd have never had to face these types of struggles.

Life would never seem as complicated for her. Her emotions wouldn't have to be suppressed and checked upon daily. The dark girl's life would seem perfect. All Raven wanted and desired was to live a normal life as a regular teen.

She wanted to discover what is was like to feel joy, depression, affection, and jealousy, wanted to snuggle close to her dream man (guess who! ï 


	4. The Fight and the Rescue

A/N: So sorry that this chapter was posted so late. Please forgive me.

Raven was soon pulled back into consciousness. The sight of droning gears turning throughout the setting puzzled her for only a moment. After a while she began to recognize this chamber as the lair of Slade. The very lair that contained a cluster of unforgotten memories. The dark teen shook her head to relieve her of such vile memories and scrambled to her feet.

A flash of silver and black appeared. Raven found herself once again lying upon the cold floor; her hand rubbed her throbbing cheek. A hand that would send unpleasant shivers up your spinal cord pressed against her scalp; her bruised cheek collided with the metal base.

A spiteful yet familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"The time has come."

* * *

"Cyborg, any luck reaching them?"

The half-human half machine turned toward his obsessive comrade, a vast grin painted across his face.

"No answer."

Robin grinned. Starfire approached the two, overhearing their conversation.

"Then our mission to bring together our friends is a success?"

Cyborg turned to face his naive comrade.

"The two lovebirds didn't respond. Must mean they're on a date."

Starfire clasped her hands together and let escape a small squeal of delight.

"Wonderful! I shall make the Pudding of Happiness!"

The naïve female left to gather ingredients for the pudding. Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances and then shrugged.

"Wonder if this pudding will taste better."

"Don't know Rob. With Star, who knows."

* * *

"Ughhh..."

Raven slid across the metal base, gritting her teeth in agony. Slade sauntered over to her, cracking his gloved knuckles.

"Young Titan, perhaps you don't wonder why I captured you and your insignificant

little friend?"

"He's not worthless!"

Slade chuckled harshly. Raven despised that. She despised anyone who considered Beast Boy to be worthless. "No," the villain spoke in a dreadfully suspicious tone of voice, one in which meant unfortunate events were to be drawing near. "I'd say he's feeling a bit..._useful_ today."

A frightening sound of a roar enveloped the entire metal chamber; A set of gleaming red eyes floated over her head. "Beast Boy it's me!" Raven exclaimed, creating a translucent black shield as the beast struck. Its jaw closed with a bone-crushing snap. Slade summoned his apprentice as he deserted his own lair and into the upcoming day that lay ahead.

'There must be a way to cure Beast Boy without causing him pain,' thought the dark teen, constructing another black shield for protection. Her mysterious blue irises began to search the place for a cure, a medicine, a remedy, a...a...

Finally a shimmering silver object caught her eye. A needle. A needle which might hold the remedy to returning the new Beast Boy back into the old one she knew. The one she fell madly in love with. The elongated piece of silver was now engulfed in black and hovered high within the lair.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The instrument zigged, zagged, looped, and flew toward the green beast; it settled itself inside the creature's skin. The monstrous creature hastily returned into the old Beast Boy before Raven's very eyes. The dark girl truly grinned with satisfaction.

"Oh man," Beast Boy spoke after exiting a hazy eyesight, "I feel as if I was being used for some sort of evil plot." Raven placed her pale hands underneath his arms and heaved him to his feet. "That is a possibility," she replied and the two began to chuckle.

"Say Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...I dunno...like to....go out with me?"

The dark teen let her lips curl into a small smirk as she wrapped an arm around the green lad's shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The recent couple made their way out of the abandoned lair and into the dark mourning, caring hand in caring hand, each a pink blush sprayed upon both cheeks. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

The End

A/N: The end of another Teen Titans story. Hope you all enjoyed! Be on the look for my next Raven/BB one-shot called "She Will Be Loved". Please read and review! Goodnight!


End file.
